1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a supporting structure and the assembling method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to an auxiliary supporting structure of a circuit board and an assembling method thereof.
2. Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mostly determines the performance of a computer. Therefore, it is a marketing trend to provide the high-frequency and high-speed CPU.
However, the high-frequency and high-speed CPU generates more heat that increases the internal temperature of the computer. The high temperature seriously threatens the stability of the CPU operation. For ensuring the normal operation of the CPU, heat has to be removed in time. A common method is to install a heat sink on the surface of the CPU for removing the heat it generates.
A conventional heat sink fixing element 10 provides a mechanism for tying a heat sink 11 and a CPU 12 tightly. As shown in FIG. 1, the heat sink fixing element 10 has a base 13. Each edge of the base 13 has at least one protruding screw boss 14, and a protruding pad 131 is set at the center of the base 13.
Moreover, the base 13 is provided with an insulating slice 15 to prevent the base 13 from directly contacting a circuit board 16 and resulting in a short circuit. The screw boss 14 passes through the heat sink 11, the insulating slice 15, the circuit board 16, and the base 13, and fixes with a screw 17 (as shown in FIG. 2). Thus, the heat sink 11 can be tightly pressed against the CPU 12 on the circuit board 16. The pad 131 at the center of the base 13 is pressed against the bottom of the CPU 12, ensuring that the CPU 12 contacts the heat sink 11 tightly to increase the heat dissipation efficiency of the CPU 12. Moreover, the circuit board 16 is installed on a computer housing 19 by using several second screws 18.
Since a metal heat sink 11 is generally heavy, it may impose a large strain on the CPU 12 attached to the heat sink 11. Resulting in the CPU 12 exerts pressure to deform the circuit board 16 and may even cause the internal circuit, the through hole on the circuit board 16, or the base to break.
It is therefore an important subjective of the invention to provide an auxiliary supporting structure of a circuit board and an assembling method for an auxiliary supporting structure, which can solve the above-mentioned problem of carrying the heat sink.